


Scott, sí.

by Arca0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arca0/pseuds/Arca0
Summary: Scott tiene una idea.La idea falla maravillosamente.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Scott, sí.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scott, no.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764211) by [LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN). 



La gente lo cree un tonto, piensan que entre él y Stiles el que tiene las neuronas es el humano, y puede que la mayor parte del tiempo tengan algo de razón pero, eso no quita sus logros. ¿Qué logros? Te preguntarás, pues bien, aquí vamos.

Stiles es listo y Derek tiene unos instintos sublimes, pero ni con toda su inteligencia o intuición han podido darse cuenta de algo que Scott, muy orgullosamente proclama, sí ha sabido identificar: Ambos dan vueltas en torno al otro sin darse cuenta o alertar al contrario.

Derek está siempre empotrando a Stiles contra cada superficie disponible y al humano le encanta de sobremanera empujar los botones del Alpha, cada uno con sus límites y sus reglas no dichas, asegurándose de que todo quede como El Alpha Gruñón y El Molesto Humano haciendo de las suyas. 

Al principio cuando Scott lo sacaba a colación con los otros betas estos se reían.

-¿Derek y Stiles? Sueñas, McCall – dijo Jackson un día con sorna en la voz, en la expresión facial, los gestos y hasta el pelo. O puede que eso sea gel.

La cosa es que nadie le creía y ahora todos dicen ser los primeros en darse cuenta de la tensión sexual entre el Alpha y el humano.

Como Scott no es tonto y sí pone atención a lo que Deaton dice sobre los frascos de polvos – generalmente son cosas como “No Scott” o también “Eso es peligroso Scott” – decidió poner en práctica esos conocimientos y comenzó a mezclarlos.

-Los amarillo patito hace que funcionen en lobos y los verde claro son para la verdad – murmuraba, concentrado. Pero como Scott tampoco es el maestro de la “ciencia-mágica”, como él insistía en llamar a lo que Deaton hace, agregó unos polvos plateados que funcionan como afrodisiacos y eso sinceramente no fue su culpa porque: 

1) Se veían bonitos y brillantes y  
2) ¿Por qué un druida necesita afrodisiacos?

Una vez todo estuvo listo mandó un mensaje a Derek que, sí, pudo ser algo alarmante, pero obviamente Derek no tomaría en cuenta el mensaje a menos que dijera algo como “URGENCIA!!!! STILES HERIDO EN LA VETERINARIA!!! VEN SOLO!!!”

Cuando el Alpha se presentó en la veterinaria, asustado, solo, preocupado, al borde de un ataque de pánico, Scott aprovechó su distracción para lanzarle los polvos en la cara. Luego de toser un poco y maldecir un poco más, vino lo realmente interesante. 

Con ojos desenfocados y el entrecejo fruncido Derek comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, llamando a Stiles como si fuese la única palabra en su mente.

Claro que eso no era lo que el beta esperaba, él quería una poción de la verdad para que Derek se declarara a Stiles, pero si el olor a lujuria y excitación que crecía en el ambiente era algo por lo que guiarse, había fallado miserablemente.

Stiles vino y se llevó a Derek para… no, no iba a pensar en eso ¡Es su hermano, por Diós! , el druida claramente lo regañó y le prohibió tomar sus ingredientes otra vez, pero Scott tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto, estaba seguro que valdría la pena. 

El día siguiente avanzó sin reportes de Stiles o Derek hasta una llamada por la tarde en la que su hermano le contó CON TODO DETALLE lo que había sucedido y eso…no, solo… la imagen metal es demasiado torturante.

Hay cosas que, estando en una manada de hombres lobo, no se pueden ocultar y una de ellas es el olor a sexo, y para ser sinceros Stiles y Derek apestaban a sexo. Eso sin contar la sonrisa relajada del pelinegro y las marcas en el cuello del humano. Ah, y sus manos entrelazadas.

Scott estaba feliz por su hermano, eso no quita que se llevara un golpe directo en el rostro con una advertencia de “No vuelvas a tontear con las cosas de Deaton”. Pero está bien. Scott hizo un buen trabajo.

**Author's Note:**

> Salúdame en ar-ca-0.tumblr.com


End file.
